Equals Three
Equals Three (stylized as "=3") is the name of the show Ray William Johnson hosts and broadcasts from his YouTube Channel. Content Each episode is usually 5 minutes long, and consists of the following: *A greeting *Viral Videos (x3 separated by transssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssitions) **Contextualization of video **Playback **Initial Reaction **Mockery **Repeated playback and/or dubbing *Comment Question of the Day (now discontinued) *Miscellaneous announcements and updates *Credits *Outtakes/Replay List of Episodes Older episodes most deleted: ...Did You Lose?, No Sex?, A Racist Cartoon?, Your Perverted Dad?, Wanna Get High?, Horny Brits?, OMG Woodchuck!, RWJ is Dead!, Youtube is Changing, 1,000,000 Subs, No Homo, Go Big Man Currently listing only the first 117 episodes: 2009 (Season 1) 001 - Kick his @ass!! 002 - Your girlfriend's got talent. 003 - I will end you!! 004 - Miley Cyrus naked? 005 - Best. Video. Evar!! 006 - Shoe Sex 007 - Your Mom's Underwear. 008 - How NOT to Dance 009 - Monkey Love. 010 - Stupid nerd! 011 - Myspace date. 012 - WoW! 013 - 2 Girls 1 Truck 014 - Gathering in My Pants 015 - Mutant Poodles 016 - ZOMG! PORN!! 017 - RAWR! 018 - U GOT WORMS!! 019 - Ass Deodorant 020 - Fight! Fight! Fight! 021 - Britney Spears Sux!! 022 - Pedo-saurus 023 - DON'T CALL ME FAT!! 024 - GUY CATCHES ON FIRE!! 025 - SHOW ME YOUR BOOBS!! 026 - I'LL BEAT YOUR ASS!! 027 - KICKED BY A HORSE!! 028 - ATTACKED BY A LION!! Season 2 (2009-2010) 029 - 038 - HOT CHICK GETS ATTACKED!! 039 - Scooter Jump FAIL 040 - I WANT MY CHICKEN!!! 041 - Kung Fu Kick!! 042 - SPRAY CAN EXPLODES!! 043 - What's your numbah? 044 - How big? 045 - HOT REPORTER GETS HUMPED!! 046 - Epic Boyfriend FAIL 047 - Taylor Swift Gets PWNED!! 048 - Drunk Ewoks!! 049 - HORSE BITES GIRL'S HEAD!! 050 - Amazing Motorcycle Flip! 051 - Sex with anyone?? 052 - YOUR GAME SUCKS!! 053 - Bad-ass Bubbles!! 054 - Drag Queen Fight!! 055 - Hot for Dirty Words!! 056 - Asian Lady Gaga 057 - Miley Cyrus Wants Pie!! 058 - BAMBI HIT BY A CAR!! 059 - Emo Yoda 060 - Ninja Squirrels!! 061 - A NEW JESUS?!? 062 - Racist Chicken!! o.0 063 - Techno Kitteh!! 064 - HOT CHICKS DO STUFF!! 065 - I PWN N00BS!! 066 - Psycho Asian Girlfriend 067 - Death Metal Baby!! 068 - Sexy Swingers 069 - CHICK FIGHT!! 070 - U HAVE NO SOUL!!! 071 - WTF?! 072 - I'M HUGE!! 073 - EWW GROSS!! 074 - Happy Doggy!! :D 075 - BALLS!! 076 - ANGRY TOAD!!! 077 - HACKED!! 078 - She's so anal. 079 - Kick Ass Grandma 080 - Man-Bitch 081 - Old People Rock!! 082 - Communist Roll'd 083 - Evil Bunneh!! 084 - OH MY GOSH!! 085 - CRAZY BITCHES!! 086 - HUNGOVER And RUSHED!! 087 - U be Trippin' 088 - ZOMG KITTEH!! 089 - Nasty Presidents!! 090 - What The Fudge?!? 091 - OH LAWD!! 092 - F***ING BIRDS!! 093 - Kid Gaga 094 - Psycho Dog Man 095 - Flying Puppeh!! 096 - ROBOT MOUTH!! 097 - Devil Bird 098 - Big Booty Bitches!! 099 - I KEED. I KEED. =) 100 - CONDOM FIGHT!!! 101 - I LOVE YOU 102 - Smackin' BEWBS!! 103 - YOUR FACE!! 104 - Balls Bunny 105 - NINJA BEAR!! 106 - American Idol Freakout!! 107 - You be Nasty!! 108 - Booty Dance!! 109 - MY BABY DADDY!! 110 - NO PANTS!! 111 - THUMBS DOWN!! :D 112 - Nekkid Mom!! 113 - Poor Fat Kid =( 114 - Worst. Episode. Evar. 115 - Drugs and Rainbows 116 - STRUT THAT ASS! 117 - ROCK THE PARTY!! 118 - Gay! Gay! Gay! 119 - BATMAN!!! 120 - Crazy Animals 121 - Want a hug? 122 - ACTION!!!!!! 123 - In Soviet Russia... 124 - I LIKE TURTLES!! 125 - AWESOME SAUCE! 126 - PERVERT! 127 - Drunkest Man Evar! BAD KIDS! YOU RACIST! FAKE DEATH!! Ray It Ain't So Lookin' 4 Love Vag Bubbles? FEAR THE CHEESE Production Pre-Production Ray reviews videos he discovers either personally or through a user and usually keeps up-to-date by immediately broadcasting exceptionally viral videos in the following episode. However, more than once has he reviewed older, lesser-known videos he wishes to share. During "pre-production" Ray selects the videos and writes a script revolving around the three which may or may not be relevant to each other. Ray has been aided officially in the writing of the episodes since his moving to Los Angeles by Phil Haney, Steve Greene, Martin Silbermintz, Erin Schmalfeld and Ilana Cohn. Production Shooting of Equals Three episodes has nearly always taken place at Ray's home by himself. It is shot generally inside, like in his first living room, in his New York City bedroom and in his Los Angeles apartment though on rare occasions they have been shot outside. Filming has transitioned in his later episodes to a Los Angeles studio. At first simple, vlog-like productions, Equals Three episodes have been improved with time as Ray introduced the Watchmen wallpaper for example and then used superior lighting as well as upgraded video and audio recording hardware. Current episodes are available in 1080p. Post-Production Post-production (mainly editing) of Equals Three episodes is what has evolved the most since the start of the show. At first edited by himself, Ray gave up editing to Brandon Perna since his moving to Los Angeles. Dan Flesher is said to supervise post-production in the latest episodes. Style Originally the show was fast-paced with Ray speaking quickly while developing his thoughts and including only some puns for comedic value. The hectic pace gradually slowed down in regards to the international audience Ray gathered and nowadays Ray emphasizes more on simply mocking or reacting to the content instead of speaking his mind. Since the very beginning, Ray interacted indirectly with videos and reused the content in the context of the show in order to repeat a joke or underline a point. This manipulation of reviewed videos is more present in the latest episodes although now used near-exclusively for comedic effect. From a cinematographic point of view, Equals Three has only very slightly changed since its debut in 2008. The camera is always fixed while Ray is sitting (in earlier episodes) or standing (in later episodes and currently) in front and facing the camera. He utilizes the jump cut method and leans left or right for each shot. First videos The earliest episodes of Equals Three have been deleted by Ray and are to this date not available to watch on YouTube. It is known for certain however that the very first is not Kick his @ss!! (which is the oldest available video on the channel). It's likely that this is the first =3 video available online. Equals Three 2.0(2012-2014) Equals Three 2.0 is the name given to the improved and revamped Equals Three show, which is now produced by Ray's studio Runaway Planet and in conjuction with Julian Smith's studio Papertown. There are numerous noticeable changes to the show. There is no longer "Cool Transitions". Now, the camera pans away from Ray, revealing a comic book strip, and zooms in onto another frame to transition. However, the record spin sound is still played as it transitions. These comic book strips also surround the videos that are being reviewed. Also, there is a new title card for the show. Including higher quality visuals, the background is blurred while Ray is clear. The camera appears to be lower than he is and at an angle upward, meaning that Ray has to stoop slightly. Finally, due to the team of staff that now help Ray produce the show, there are credits that roll at the end of each episode while a techno-like beat plays. Credits were featured when Ray worked with Maker Studios, though they eventually stopped being put in. According to Ray, its current format is the way that he always wanted his show to be.